


cheating eyes

by waterleveldropping



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothes tearing, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fearplay, Femdom, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, No Aftercare, Punishment Cop Akira, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, light sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterleveldropping/pseuds/waterleveldropping
Summary: Tell me- does that sexy gown say what she's got in store for her man?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	cheating eyes

**Author's Note:**

> akira wears his punishment cop outfit during sae's palace infiltration and goro proceeds to be very, very affected by that. in case you missed it in the tags: this is dubcon and not at all safe or sane so please mind warnings and such. if youre cool with that- enjoy crow being a slut and joker putting him in his place

Joker, Crow thinks to himself for the third time today, plays exceedingly unfair. 

The first time the thought occurs to him follows the text he receives in the morning informing him of the Phantom Thieves meeting scheduled to happen after school. Goro resents this due to the fact it comes a full day after telling them his prior work schedule and which times he is unavailable, one of which happens to be today.

Yet here they are, the great idiot parade traipsing their way through Sae Niijima’s palace, Goro among them.

It wasn’t exactly as if he could just opt out either; no, they made it very clear to him that the Phantom Thieves do everything as a group. Christ, the sentiment alone is enough to make him gag. He reminds himself that being forced to be a part of this venture would only make it all the more sweet when he put a bullet through their damn leader’s skull at the end of the month.

The second time was directly after having entered the palace proper; when Joker decided to split the group up into teams to more effectively search for treasure, since they were low on money this month. Why is Kurusu’s inability to manage finances any of Goro’s problem? His protest to this moronic idea had fallen on deaf ears- Jokers, to be precise- the rest of them were all sheep that followed their leader; all too closely for Goro to believe anything other than they were actually incapable of thinking for themselves. 

To make matters worse, Joker had assigned Crow and Noir to a team by themselves. Goro had questioned for a second if they had him figured out; what other reasoning was there for such a braindead decision? She was so overly sweet to him and he had no choice but to play along, even healing her when she exerted herself too much spamming _triple down_.

If Goro could call Loki forward he would’ve obliterated every enemy they encountered easily with _riot gun_ ; maybe even thrown himself into the fire if it meant the girl whose father he’d been ordered to shoot through the head would stop worrying about his well being.

He was fine on his own. More than fine. He’d been doing this for a hell of a lot longer than all of them had, and yet they still thought it necessary to check up on him. Oh Crow do you need healing, don’t overexert yourself, take a break if you need to, yes, he knew that enemy was weak to wind, Queen, if he heard her call out one more obvious affinity again he was going to tear his hair out-

Nothing could possibly be worse than this though; the third time. If the previous two instances had made Goro question his sanity, this last one had made him question Joker’s own. Because instead of wearing his usual thief uniform like the rest of them, Kurusu had been dressed in fucking _drag_ the entirety of today’s infiltration. 

A tacky cop outfit no less; if he didn’t know that they didn’t know any better he would be sure it was to antagonize Goro personally.

The outfit itself wasn’t particularly revealing or anything, dark black getup with a knee-length skirt and heeled boots, tied together with over the elbow gloves and shoulder-length hair that could be extensions or a full on wig, Goro couldn’t quite tell. The boots did add height to him though, making Joker taller than Goro even by just an inch and a half; which irked him in itself. It wasn’t special- the way Kurusu _wore_ it was. If the Phantom Thief leader was debonair before, it was cranked up to an eleven now. 

They had all grouped back up at a safe room- something Goro had never used his entire metaverse assassin career- gathered around the table discussing something that could barely pass as a strategy. They were about a third of the way through their infiltration and Joker had asked him to essentially serve as his right-hand man during this meeting, so there Goro stood next to him, close enough to smell his perfume.

“We’ll push forward a little more today, clear this floor and secure the next safe room.”

“That’s just a ways ahead at the member’s floor, correct Oracle?” Makoto asked, to which Futaba gave a silent thumbs up, not turning her gaze from her laptop. Goro couldn’t understand the codes that ran across the screen if he tried. “After that, we can call it for today. Unless- what’s down here, Navi?” The younger Niijima sister’s voice faded into the background as Goro found his eyes lingering on the dark maroon color painting Joker's lips. 

“Great. Anything to add, Crow?” Joker’s use of his name snapped Goro’s gaze back to the map on the table. “Let’s be sure to clear out these hallways completely,” he added quickly with practiced composure. “Leaving even one shadow alive could jeopardize the security of the infiltration.” 

“He’s right.” The cat spoke up as if Goro needed it’s approval. “Everyone ready to head back out?” The thieves moved in a practiced manner; Futaba shutting her laptop, Yusuke hurriedly finishing his yakisoba while Ryuji and Ann helped each other stretch. 

“Right.” Joker nodded, giving Crow a pat on the back- which he assumed was meant to be reassuring- but Joker’s hand was lower than it probably was meant to be to remain a business gesture, and lingered longer than strictly necessary. “Thanks for your help.”

“Y-yes, right.” Crow managed, struggling to maintain composure as he watched the handcuffs sway on Joker’s hip on the way out of the safe room.

* * *

  
“Crow needs healing!”

For not the first time today, he’s getting sloppy. Goro can’t even find it in him to hate himself for it. Because it isn’t his fault-

“Hang in there, I’ve got you!” A voice calls in his direction- probably Takamaki- and he feels himself regain some of his balance along with the breath in his lungs.

“Manifest!” Goro pulls Robin forward not a second later, making quick work of the enemy targeting Panther with a _Kougaon_. It may as well be the only coherent thing he’s done all battle and-

It’s Joker’s fucking fault.

The fact that he’s fighting in that absurd outfit and doing better than Goro is beyond infuriating- it is downright _distracting_.

“That was a close one, huh?” Panther gently elbows Goro after the battle is over- a gesture much too friendly for his liking. “Good thing we’ve got you and Joker to back us up!” She sounds so genuine that Goro almost holds back the bite in his reply.

“Yes, thank you for the help, as well.” He responds curtly and walks in front of her before she can pester him with smalltalk any further. He catches up to Kurusu as he’s double- checking the hallway they just cleared for any overlooked treasure. 

“Oh, Crow.” Joker notices him before Goro can even get a word in. “Sorry, you wouldn’t have taken that hit last battle if I had been a better leader.” Goro can’t stand the niceties but he’s used to this- he puts his best TV voice on and shakes his head.

“No, that’s quite alright. I was being careless as well. It’s hardly a judgement of your leadership capability.”

“Still, I should be doing better by now.” Joker isn’t looking at Goro when he speaks and it makes Goro dig his nails into his fist deeper. “Listen, would you be open to doing some training with me? Just the two of us.”

Goro stares, whatever he expected Kurusu to say, it wasn’t an invitation to get him alone. He’s interested, obviously, everything about Kurusu fascinates him in a bizarre way, but isn’t stupid enough to step right into an obvious trap.

“Why.. me?” Goro smothers the uncertainty with a half-laugh. 

“I like to familiarize myself with everyone’s fighting styles as much as I can when they join, to make leading them easier.” Joker speaks with a nonchalance that truly must be a talent at this point. “Since you’re new and all... we haven’t really gotten to know each other.” 

Goro decides to forget that last remark. “But I’m merely here to aid with this infiltration. Wouldn’t such an undertaking be a waste of effort?”

Joker blinks, making eye contact for the first time this conversation. “I don’t see spending time with you as a waste of effort.” Goro honestly doesn’t know how to respond.

“It’d just be some lower-level enemies,” Joker continues, the heavy mascara on his false eyelashes is so excessive and yet it doesn’t look out of place on him at all. Maybe his talent is his ability to blend in in any scenario. “Are you in?” 

Goro chances a quick glance back at Panther and Noir, giggling on their own at something on Noir’s phone, both completely oblivious to the inquiry their leader just propositioned him. He wonders if they’re all in on it or if this is just Kurusu being Kurusu. _One way to find out,_ he guesses.

“Alright then.” Goro nods. Joker smiles back at him in a way Goro can only describe as genuine.

* * *

The next safe room they secure, Joker announces that him and Crow will be scouting ahead a bit by themselves. There's an obvious protest which involves a lot of the thieves speaking to Joker in hushed tones and forgetting Goro can hear them. Eventually though, they appear to trust their leader enough to leave him alone with the boy they all seem to believe is going to swallow him whole at any second. A terrible choice on their part, really. Very misguided and uninformed decision-making. 

Sakura-san is the last of them to leave with one last unsure glance back at her leader.Goro doesn’t see the look Joker gives her in return, but it seems to calm her enough that she closes the door behind her without any more hesitation. This leaves the two of them alone in the safe room, the muffled music of the casino drumming outside the only thing adding to the silence.

Goro won’t admit it, but when Kurusu turns to him after a little more than a few seconds and signals for them to set out on the prior floor, he feels slightly relieved. He honestly cannot read Akira Kurusu at most times, but the pit in his stomach is something he pushes to the side as he follows his leader out the door and into the elevator. 

The next hour proceeds as Joker had planned; they chew through enemies significantly lower level than them, Goro plays his part adept as ever, backing the other up and falling into line when Joker gives orders. All the battles they fight really aren’t any contest for the two of them; most are over in a matter of minutes.

What _is_ challenging, however, is that Goro frequently ends up very close to Kurusu when they hide behind walls and corners for an ambush. The sweat they’ve worked up mingles with the heavy perfume and he finds himself leaning into the scent without meaning to on more than one occasion. 

A bit further in, they come up against enemies that pose slightly more of a threat, and Goro can’t help but notice that Joker begins to instruct him to take increasingly risky moves. Disbanding when they have the enemy held up and at their mercy, not exploiting the weaknesses of shadows they’ve fought a dozen times, waiting gradually longer before casting _diarama_ on him. 

There was no way Joker could intentionally be this mindless, he’d chock it up to overexertion after more than three four in the metaverse, but like most things with Kurusu, Goro couldn’t quite place it. 

“Are you feeling alright?” He finally pulls him aside after a significantly close call. “We can retreat if you aren’t up to it.”

“I can keep going no problem.” He replies effortlessly, flipping his hair over his shoulder and giving Goro a stronger whiff of his perfume. 

Goro’s eyes narrow under his mask in a way that he hopes Akira doesn’t view as purely malicious. “So can I.” He remarks. If there’s one thing he’s not going to do, it’s back down. 

“Alright.” And they set off to grind through more enemies in the next dark hallway.

But the tension doesn’t improve. In fact, it gets much worse. 

By the end of the fifth battle in this block, Goro is faltering. It’s no longer a challenging kind of fun, it’s more akin to being thrown to the sharks and barely scraping by with his life while Kurusu watches from the stern of a ship. He’s panting as he barely dodges a _mapsio_ that Akira’s currently equipped persona blocks damage from. Joker sets Crow up with a _tetrakarn_ that allows him to withstand the next attack this shadow tries before Joker takes the two remaining enemies out with a _mamudo_ , which hits, of _course_ it hits- it’s _Kurusu_ \--

To make matters worse, he’s at Goro’s side the minute after. “You need a break?” barely leaves Joker’s perfectly red lips before Goro spits “I’m fine.” back at him. 

If he could call on Loki this wouldn’t even be a question. He’d take every one of these shadows down himself, that’s what he’s used to anyway. The truth is: he’s simply less experienced commanding Robin, and Loki has more than a few levels on the other persona. There were more than a few moments where Goro thought to rip Loki from deep in himself, let them show Kurusu what real power looked like. 

But the more they fight, the more Goro realizes this is Kurusu’s way of demeaning Goro; letting him fall into the place Joker seems to see him in as he tries to hold his own in fights he is much too outnumbered for. Here, he’s secondary to the great thief leader, and Joker is letting Crow see exactly where he falls on the scale. 

The more they fight, the thinner the string Goro is hanging on by gets.

Still they continue, Crow getting sloppier, more frantic; and Joker more stoic. His saber tears through flesh, giving the minuscule enemies standing in front of him no quarter. It’s much more reminiscent of the way he fights with Loki, but if Joker isn’t going to play fair then what’s the point of maintaining the charade? The final straw comes when a Ganesha that isn’t even meant to spawn on these floors catches Goro off-guard and crits him with a _miracle punch_. He makes eye contact with Joker as he falls; the other’s blank expression sparking more anger in him than the ill-timed crit. 

Kurusu spins on his heel effortlessly and takes the shadow out himself as Goro watches pathetically from the floor. It disappears into a cloud of red and black smoke as he clutches at the pain in his middle and tries to stand. Much to his irritation, Joker catches him before he trips over himself, his vision swimming. 

“Let’s get to a safe room.” He hears his leader say, and is much too winded to do anything other than let himself be escorted back. Joker supports him to the safe room doors, and once they’re safe inside, he asks “Had enough?” like it isn’t the most condescending question Goro’s ever had directed at him.

“What are you playing at, Joker?” Goro asks, a ghost of his princely demeanor still fighting to not completely give himself up. Trying to maintain the air of friendly competition, not _‘I am fairly sure you are actually trying to get me killed and I’m more than a bit sick of putting up with it.’_

There’s a short silence, but Joker’s expression is blank when he speaks next. 

“I guess I’m trying to figure out how best to put you in your place.”

Goro’s eyes go wide. “You’re--?” Is all he gets out before Joker has his arm twisted behind his back in one quick motion. “Did I find it?” Kurusu breathes against his neck.

“Ah!-” Goro cries out; they’re closer than they’ve ever been like this, Goro’s arm screams in pain and it’s the only thing providing him with some form of barrier from the boy behind him. Then Joker uses a pointed boot to kick at the back of Goro’s knees and he buckles, crashing to the carpeted floor from fatigue along with force. 

Goro only has a second to process the fresh pain in his knees before Akira squats next to him, face to face, and cuffs Goro’s hands behind his back. “What are you doing?!” Goro demands, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. If he needed to he supposes he could force Loki out, fight back somehow; Kurusu seems to have figured him out completely and there’s no point in hiding anything further so-

“I knew you’d look good on your knees.” Is the response he gets from Kurusu, who squeezes Goro’s face and the scream of summoning dies in his throat. His breath is heavy, but he forces himself to hesitate. 

“Kurusu?” Goro says, more vulnerable than he means to sound. “If I’ve done something to anger you-” He tries to gauge the situation. He gets a completely synthetic smile from the boy in front of him. “You’re a bit stupid for an ace detective.” And then Goro’s knees are pushed apart under Joker’s gloved hands.

He manages to close his legs a measly few centimeters before Akira shoves his knees between Goro’s and his hand presses roughly between his legs. “S-Stop!” Goro makes a sound that sounds too much like a squeal for his liking and pitches forward. His wrists already hurt from the tightness of the handcuffs but he still struggles against the restraint regardless. 

“You’re a bad liar.” Akira remarks as he works Goro’s cunt through the layers of fabric, and Goro feels how wet he is in his underwear, to his horror. Even worse, he knows Akira feels it too. “You don’t give up, do you? I guess it’ll make this more interesting, at least.” 

It clicks all at once: the past hour and a half was Joker ridiculing him. He wasn’t trying to win, he was trying to show Goro how far he’d go to prove himself. And Goro had played right into it; the precautions he took were in vain, he’s willingly walked straight into the lion’s mouth. 

“You’re just so… desperate for praise. You’re willing to literally _destroy_ yourself if it means I’ll tell you you did a good job.” Akira jerks Crow’s head to the side, surveys all the damage he’s taken from the past who-knows-how-many battles. “It’s kind of fucked up how hard you pushed yourself, looking at me for some kind of approval the whole time.”

Akira stands, leaving Goro kneeling at his feet. “I think I just assumed you’d give in eventually, but you don’t quit.” He grins down at the boy completely at his mercy. 

“Joker-” Goro groans. 

“ _Ma’am._ ” He is quickly and sternly corrected with a yank to his hair.

“...Ma’am.” Goro acquiesces through gritted teeth and eyes screwed shut, surrendering much more quickly than he’d be willing to admit. 

“That’s more like it. Let’s get started.” 

To say Goro hasn’t had sex would be a lie. He’s had his fair share of bad decisions leading to bad hookups with even worse men much older than him. Saying that Goro is experienced, however, is also not entirely the truth. Kurusu seems to know what he’s doing and what he wants (and it would be a lie to say Goro doesn’t want it as well)- but he’s nervous, uncertain. Of course he is, but he’s not going to admit that to himself. 

He’ll wear his submissive role he’s found himself in as a mask; like he’s done with so many other things. In the case that it goes bad and Kurusu actually doesn’t know what he’s doing, he’ll be safer than if he wasn’t hiding anything. And if it goes right… well, he just might learn something about himself, he supposes. The idea that Kurusu is in complete control is already one that appeals to a certain part of him, so he focuses on that and tries to steady his breathing.

Regardless, he still shudders when Joker’s fingers work their way under Crow’s mask, sliding it gently off his face in a way that leaves him feeling exceedingly vulnerable. 

“You’ll go easy on me, won’t you?” Goro tries on the mask he’s concocted in a sort of effort to replace the one Joker’s just psychically stripped him of. Play it close to his detective prince persona, he can do that easy. 

Akira is silent for a minute before he answers: “I’ll try not to hurt you any more than I already have.” Smacks his lips and then adds, “It all depends on you though, are you going to behave?” 

Goro swallows. “Yes.” 

“Yes…?”

“Ma’am. Yes, Ma'am.” 

Joker laughs above him. “You’re much easier to tame than I thought you’d be. Do you like me that much?”

“You won’t tell anyone will you?” He gasps as the tip of Joker’s boot inches closer to press between his legs. 

“Tell anyone? Why would I need to? It’s written all over your face.” The boot presses down all too suddenly on Goro’s crotch, and he can’t help how his body responds. Leans forward, forehead rests against the edge of Joker’s skirt, eye shut in silent concentration as he humps it like a dog. It feels good, he can’t deny that and there isn’t much of a reason to. 

“Holy shit,” Akira breathes above him, like he actually can’t believe how quickly he’s unwound Tokyo’s darling. “You really are a slut.” Then, a firm yank to his hair and pain shoots down his neck. “Getting ahead of yourself there, _detective_.” He spits through a smile. 

Goro’s eyelashes flutter on a face already wrecked with desperation and want. Joker lets go of his hold on the brunette’s hair only to unzip the side of his skirt, stepping out of it and leaving Goro to gape at Joker’s cock, half-hard through sheer tights and lacy underwear. “See how much of me you can take.” He smirks, palming at himself a few times before pushing Goro’s face up against him. 

He’s yanking him around and it feels right. Like all Goro has to do to feel fulfilled is kneel at Joker’s feet and do a good job and nothing else even matters because something as terrifying as surrendering control feels so right when it’s Akira. 

“I could come all over your face and it’d probably be the best you’ve ever looked, you know that?” Joker muses as he pushes his tights down, pulls himself out of his underwear, and starts to stroke himself to full. The next second Goro’s taking a deep breath before Akira pulls his cute little mouth onto his cock.

He’s not going to pretend like he has much experience with this, but right now, and for Joker, he’d do just about anything. Goro gets a second to breathe and then he’s forced back down, tears brimming in his eyes and blurring his vision as Joker pushes himself impossibly deep, and Goro gags around him, can’t breath but Joker holds him there firmly for one, two, ten seconds and-

Releases his grip on Goro and the boy on the floor sputters, tries to breathe, can’t get the air in his lungs fast enough and it’s absolutely intoxicating in ways it has no right to be. He blinks up at Joker through wet lashes and his voice is hoarse when he begs “Do that again.” 

So Akira does. Fucks Goro’s mouth until Goro loses track of time, all he knows is the bobbing of his own mouth as Akira drives his cock further down his throat, giving him only the minimum amount of air until he’s genuinely dizzy, lightheaded, head spinning and mouth full. Tears trail down his cheeks at insult after insult Joker throws at him and he takes them all like he’s meant to, like a very good boy. 

“This is the only thing you’re any good for, Crow.” He says when he finally releases his grip on Goro’s hair entirely. Joker smiles the same genuine smile he had earlier today, when he asked him alone in the first place. His still-gloved hand grazes Goro’s wet cheeks in stark juxtaposition to the harsh motions just a minute earlier and it’s like pumping fresh air into Goro’s lungs.

“Want me to show you what else I can do to you?” Joker asks and Goro nods all too quickly. 

Joker hooks his arms under Goro and hoists him off the ground, carrying him with an ease that seems much too easy for someone the same height as him. He’s all but thrown on the futon that rests against the wall, tries to maintain balance but his hands are still bound and he falls pathetically over, face squished against the cushion and Joker climbing on top of him. 

His eyes catch on the glint of Joker’s dagger and he feels panic shoot through him. He scrambles to find something to say, some way to protest that this is too far, but his brain betrays him because the only thing that he can get out of his mouth is a very uncertain-sounding “You’re kidding, right?” 

Joker flashes a grin and pulls Goro forward, Goro’s own legs framing Akira’s hips as the dark-haired boy leans over him and the rest of the thieves got which of them is going to be devoured completely wrong. Genuine fear pulses through him and it's arguably the best he’s felt in a long time. 

“You’re completely at my mercy, you know that?” Joker tilts his head, surveying the boy under him with a razor-sharp gaze. Runs the side of his dagger over Goro’s heaving chest, applying just enough pressure to force a whine out of him, a primal noise in the back of his throat; a mix of horror and excitement.

“H-Haven’t I been good?”

Joker lodges the flat side of his dagger between Goro’s waistband and stomach with practiced precision, and Goro only has a minute to process the cold metal pressed against his hot skin before Joker slices through the fabric easily. “Wait, wait, please--!” Goro begs, but Akira’s hands move fast, cutting through the fabric of his perfectly white pants and leaving them a tattered wreck. 

His brain is subsisting only on fear and adrenaline, he’s a sobbing mess as Akira finishes his work, nothing more than a few swallow cuts on Goro’s inner thighs as he’s left completely bare, underwear cut away along with his slacks. 

“You complain a lot.” Is all Joker offers him before the dagger is discarded and he’s pressing gloved fingers into Goro’s shaking thighs. Goro’s arms ache from still being bound behind his back as he lays on them but it’s nothing compared to the feeling of Joker’s gloves pressing into the myriad of small cuts on his sensitive skin. His chest heaves as Akira pokes and prods at him and it feels so good.

The same gloved hands wander upwards to massage his clit and it's the most gentle touch he’s felt in hours; Goro can’t help but whine. “Nnh..” 

“Sensitive.” Akira remarks. “Maybe next time I’ll even be nice enough to go down on you.” 

“Next…?” Surely he doesn’t think-

Joker smiles and throws one of Goro’s legs over his shoulder. Crow’s heeled boot digs into Joker’s back and Akira’s free hand rests on Goro’s other thigh, keeping him wide open as he shifts to enter him. 

His eyes flick up to lock with Goro’s as his tip rests lazily at his entrance. “You want me?” Joker asks, tongue darting out in an almost predatory gesture. 

“Y-Yes, Ma’am.” 

Akira starts slow but it doesn’t last for long. His arms brace above Goro’s head on the armrest of the couch, and he fucks into him like his life depends on it. The sensation is overwhelming for Goro, he never preferred getting penetrated to deft fingers or an eager tongue; but Joker fucks him so hard he barely has time to think about what he wants. It’s a new kind of pleasure to know Akira wants him bad enough to do this, and despite being broken down painfully slowly over the course of the last few hours, this raw emotion feels like the most intimate action of all. 

Joker, surprisingly, is mostly quiet while he fucks him. The room is filled with Goro’s pathetic moans and squeaks with every deep thrust into his cunt, the scent of Joker’s perfume blends with the smell of sex and sweat and he swears its meant to be smelled that way in the first place. Kurusu is, to Goro’s dismay, much much better than him at this; but he supposes it something he’ll let him have. 

The numbing pounding speeds up and Goro’s brain catches up all at once. “Kurusu, h-hold on-” He stutters, shifting under him to no avail. “Wait- Wait I don’t know about-” and screws his eyes shut when Akira's actions quicken despite his protests. 

“You’re not the one in charge here, Crow.” 

He supposes he’s not, despite how badly he thought he wanted to be. Like the rest of their actions today, it’s painfully sloppy when Akira comes inside him. He barely makes a sound when he does, filling Goro up while thrusting lazily into him a last few times. The boy under him is dazed, debauched; before this he was wound so painfully tight that the very action of letting himself go in this way is almost too much for his hazy brain to process. 

Full, full of Akira, Joker, Kurusu, his leader- it feels so wonderful, a kind of perverse satisfaction that can only really be gained after giving up everything to the boy on top of him. Joker’s breathing steadies over the course of a few seconds and he ducks down to press a kiss to the side of Goro’s mouth that Goro barely processes. 

“Thank you..” He hears himself say. 

“Don’t thank me just yet.” He hears Joker say in reply before those same black gloves are back on him, working his clit, pressing into him. He’s slick with Joker’s spend, the sounds alone are enough to make his cheeks burn. Akira nips at his ear and his breath is hot against him when he whispers “What a good boy.” 

“You let me use you so well, didn’t you?” Kurusu continues and Goro bucks into the touch, the same need for approval and praise that began this finally being granted is too much for him. He tilts his head to the side to bury it in Joker, his hair, his neck, everything. “Please let me-” Goro shudders. 

“Go on, let me feel you against my fingers.” And he’s undone, crying out as he clenches down around Joker, pressure building in his stomach until he’s riding his orgasm out by pathetically humping Akira’s hand. 

After what feels like an eternity Joker pulls himself out and off of Goro, pressing a kiss to Goro’s forehead that he barely comprehends. The high fades out as he watches Kurusu pull his clothes back on, barely a curly black hair out of place by the time he finishes. 

He’s halfway through fixing his lipstick in a small pocket mirror when he glances back at Goro. “Oh, should probably let you go, shouldn’t I?” And the tightness of handcuffs that had faded into a numbing pain are suddenly unlocked with a movement of Joker’s hands. 

He snaps the compact mirror closed with ringing finality, stands, brushes his skirt off and remarks “I’m going to assume you know how to find your way out of here. You’ve probably done it a lot more than I have, anyway.” Smiles as the door closes and Goro is barely finding the strength to sit up. 

Like he said: completely unfair. 

**Author's Note:**

> akira waking up in the morning: hmmmm today i think im gonna make that prissy detective my absolute bitch and then make him say thanks
> 
> (unbeta'd because i didn't feel like subjecting any of my friends to this. title from whims of fate by our lord and savior lyn, comments appreciated thanks for reading stay safe stan genderfuck akira etc)


End file.
